


Swapfell Bad brother Au

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Angst, BBQ/Rotten headcannons, Emotionally Stunted Character, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Misplaced Anger, My personal Aus, Other, Pomegranate sans, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, angst with happy ending, feral Papyrus, future work summary, swapfell bad brother au, two different swapfell au collide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: This is an Au I made over on tumblr that I have written about here (Breathless Giggles and Brother shaped shadows) Pomegranate my Sans with his brother Feral.  I have plans to make this into an actual multi chapter story eventually.





	Swapfell Bad brother Au

**Author's Note:**

> There is more info on Pom on my tumblr if you are interested in more. My tumblr is 18+. Same named as here.

For the sake of this we will call Papyrus:  **Feral**  and Sans:  **Pomegranate**  or  **Pom** for short.  
  
Feral was having the best life possible. Gaster was a good father to he and Pom. No one would dare attack them because Gaster was the Royal Scientist and it would be considered an attack against the crown. Feral was on the fast track to being the next Royal Scientist. He had his life set, a home, money, girls and protection. He was distant but not hateful toward Pom.  
  
Pom was very doted on by their Father. He was born small and fragile with only 1hp. His kind heart endeared him to even the most cruel monsters. He is much younger then Feral. His fragile and trusting nature caused Gaster to extract a promise from Feral to always watch out for Pom. Feral hates making promises but at least he keeps them.   
  
One day Pom decided he wanted to be a Scientist too! He wandered into the walkway above the core. The alarm sounded of an intruder and the walkways shifted in defense to protect the core. Young Pom was left danging from the bars screaming for help. Gaster saved him but fell into the Core himself scattering him across the timelines and making everyone in the AU forget about him and where the skeleton brothers came from.  
  
In one moment they lost their Father and Feral’s bright future was gone all because of Pom or at least according to Feral. All the monsters that used to be nice to Pom now don’t remember him and begin attacking him thinking he is a lost child and easy XP. Feral comes and saves him ONLY because of the promise he made to Gaster.   
  
They end up in Snowdin, one of the poorest areas of the underground in a abandoned building that will eventually be their home. Feral lays into Pom that the situation they are in is his fault even though Pom doesn’t understand why. He doesn’t remember Gaster anymore either. To him its like one moment the adults and his brother loved him and the next  they are trying to kill him and are yelling at him.   
  
Feral asserts himself in Snowdin. Getting deep in the black market and underbelly of the darker side of Swapfell. He does the bare minimum to keep his promise to Gaster. He feeds Pom just enough and keeps him locked inside the house so he isn’t killed. Pom is physically stunted form not enough food and lack of care, emotionally stunted from the verbal abuse he receives from Feral. Feral won’t even touch him because he feels such ill intent he would accidentally dust him.  
  
Pom ends up saving a spiderling that crawls into the house to escape a blizzard. This brings him to Muffet’s attention. She has no reason to go up against Feral who now pretty much owns Snowdin. She does however sneak Pom food and even small several potter plants for him to grow food in. Its not a lot but enough where he isn’t always on the verge of starving. Pom’s clothes is the mementos left behind from Feral’s victims for not paying enough. He throws the dust covered clothes at Pom laughing, telling him all the things he has to do to survive since Pom ruined his chance to be the Royal Scientist.   
  
Pom gathers as much dust off the clothes and puts them in a small jar so at least SOMEONE remembers them. He is so small everything hangs off him so pants are impossible. He wears large shirts or jackets he washed as much of the remaining dust off and socks for his feet.  
  
He hasn’t left the house in years. He doesn’t even really know what Muffet looks like. He only knows about her from the spiderlings. He knows OF Alphys and Undyne only from his brother’s drunken rants.  
  
Eventually BBQ and Rotten end up in the world through an accident with their machine and meet the brother’s. As soon as they find out the situation they fight Feral off who wants to get to their world and take it over. They bring Pom with them and block the bad brother AU off.    
  
With them Pom slowly heals. BBQ has two cute little brother’s to dote on and Pom helps bring out Rotten’s good side helping him break his mask.


End file.
